


Uninvited

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wrist tying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: Stephen Strange shows up in Tony Stark's lab uninvited one night, and Tony is pissed, at least, until he realizes that Stephen is actually trying to seduce him.





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> yikes ok im a pure girl i'm so sorry if this is bad smut

Tony Stark was mindlessly tinkering in his lab, putting random parts together and testing out suit ideas. Sleep wasn’t an option - the nightmares haunted him and why waste time freaking out in bed when he could be designing even better suit parts than before? 

 

He wasn’t being careful when he created a spark that accidentally shocked him. 

 

“Fuck!” Tony yelled out, shaking his hand to relieve the pain.

 

“That’s unladylike.” A voice suddenly called out, and Tony turned around and took a battle stance. Stephen Strange stood in front of him, with his hands raised in a surrendering position. He wasn’t wearing his usual getup, just a t-shirt and jeans. “Relax, just me.”

 

“Okay, what the fuck?” Tony spat, glaring at the taller man.

 

“Are you responding to my snarky comment or my presence?”

 

“Your - what - your presence, dipshit! What are you doing in my lab?”

 

“I was bored. Figured you were awake, considering you don’t sleep.” Stephen shrugged, answering in a monotone voice.

 

Tony crossed his arms. “That doesn’t make it okay for you to just pop in here whenever you’d like, this is my lab! Leave!”

 

“What if I say no?”

 

“I’ll suit up and force you to, Harry Potter.” Tony threatened, his hand moving towards his chest. Stephen laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Tony, relax. First of all, I came here as a friend, not an enemy. Second, you couldn’t stand a chance fighting me.”

 

“You really want to bet? Because I’ll go right now, superstar.” 

 

Stephen sighed and raised his hands again. “Alright, alright, I surrender. But I’d rather not leave, I came here because I wanted to hang out with someone, more specifically, you.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“Because I’m bored.”

 

“Don’t you have a wizard castle to protect?”

 

“ _ Sanctum _ , and Wong has it tonight.” Stephen walked around the lab, studying the machines around him. “Your lab is incredible.”

 

“Thanks,” Tony breathed. “I’ve had it for years. It’s where I live, really.”

 

“You really built all of these...things?” Stephen questioned and his eyes widened with awe.

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “When I can’t sleep, I build things. It’s something that relaxes me, in a way. Or I should say eases me. I never really relax.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Stephen’s face fell slightly. Tony just shrugged and muttered a “whatever.” Stephen studied Tony for a bit, checking him out - the muscle shirt that he was wearing looked fantastic - Stephen had always been attracted to Tony in a way.

 

“Look, Wizardo, I appreciate you thinking of coming to me but a warning might have been nice.” Tony exclaimed, turning back around to continue working on his suit.

 

“But you wouldn’t have been so startled and that wouldn’t have been as fun.” Stephen smirked, walking towards Tony.

 

“Ha ha ha,” Tony sarcastically laughed and turned around, not realizing how close Stephen was. He glanced up at Stephen’s eyes and blushed slightly. Stephen’s eyes were gorgeous - in fact, everything about Stephen was attractive. Tony only admired him from afar, but being this close was a little intimidating. “Woah - sorry, didn’t realize you were right behind me.”

 

Stephen didn’t move and looked past over Tony’s head to see what he was working on. “New suit parts?”

 

“Yeah, just tinkering,” Tony answered, his eyes still focused on Stephen’s. Tony put his hands back and leaned against the table slightly. Stephen looked back at Tony and smirked.

 

“Hmph, nice.” Stephen replied, moving to the side and walking away from Tony. Tony felt himself relax, but soon found his eyes drifting towards the taller man.

 

“Yeah, you are.” Tony muttered, not realizing he said his thoughts out loud. Stephen’s head snapped up in confusion.

 

“Well, thank you.” Stephen replied, raising an eyebrow. Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at first, then his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

 

“Uh- you’re welcome? I meant you’re a nice guy, ya know, friendly, and...stuff.” Tony stuttered, looking away.

 

“Mhm,” Stephen smirked, walking back towards Tony. “You make it sound like you weren’t just staring at my ass.”

 

“Oh, that’s what you think I was doing?” Tony chuckled nervously. “You got it all wrong, I would never even think to-”

 

“Okay, Tony.” Stephen was closer now, leaning his arm against the table beside Tony’s, practically leaning over top of him. “Although that’d be a real shame if you weren’t.”

 

“You know, I take back what I said.” Tony scowled, trying to focus on anything but Stephen. “You’re not nice, you’re a real dick.”

 

“Am I, now?” Stephen teased, hovering just over Tony’s lips.

 

“Yeah - you come into my lab uninvited, and now you’re trying to seduce me.” 

 

Stephen raised an eyebrow, eyes filled with flirtation. “Trying? I believe it’s working. But-” He pulled away and formed a portal. “If you want me to leave so badly, then I will.”

 

“Oh you fucking piece of shit,” Tony walked towards and spun Stephen around, grabbing him by the neck and kissing him passionately. Stephen pulled Tony towards the portal and threw him on the bed.

 

“You-” Tony looked around and his eyes widened. “-you fucking planned this.”

 

Stephen took off his shirt, revealing a toned chest. He leaned over Tony. “Is that an issue?”

 

Tony smirked as he ran his fingers over Stephen’s chest. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

“Good.” Stephen closed the gap between the two, hovering over top of Tony as he kissed him passionately. A small groan escaped Tony’s lips as his hands explored Stephen’s body, tracing every muscle and indent. Stephen moved from his lips to his jaw, and eventually leaving bruising kisses on the side of his neck. He pulled away, and Tony let out a whimper.

 

“Take off your shirt,” Stephen demanded, and Tony obliged immediately, and Stephen let out a sly smile. “You like taking orders, don’t you?”

 

Tony exhaled heavily. “I might.”

 

“Move back towards the headboard, and hold your hands up.”

 

Tony listened and slid back towards the headboard, although he was confused as to why he had to hold his hands up. Stephen smirked and snapped his fingers, and a rope appeared around Tony’s wrists, tying him and trapping him in his position. Tony flushed a brilliant pink as his breathing became more shallow.

 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Stephen commented. “But not pretty enough.” 

 

With a wave of his hand, Tony’s pants disappeared, exposing him. Tony gulped as Stephen crawled over to him and kissed him gently. Stephen’s fingers made their way to Tony’s cock, his finger gently sliding over the tip. Tony’s breath hitched as he let out a moan. Stephen moved up and down the shaft slowly, staring into Tony’s eyes.

 

“You like this? You like me doing this? Touching your cock like this?” Stephen asked, his eyes flirty. Tony buckled his hips.

 

“Yes, yes - please, faster.” Tony pleaded, and Stephen moved his hand from Tony’s cock to his lips. Tony whimpered at the lack of touch and buckled his hips again. 

 

“Patience, Tony. I’ve got something better in mind.” He teased, leaving a bruising kiss on Tony’s lips, before trailing kisses down Tony’s chest, slowly making his way towards Tony’s penis. Tony whimpered and moaned.

 

“Stephen-” His breath hitched as Stephen licked a stripe from base to tip. “Oh...my god.”

 

Stephen swirled his tongue around the head, while moving his hand up and down, staring into Tony’s eyes. He took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as Tony pushed against his restraints, wanting so badly to run his fingers through Stephen’s hair. Tony groaned and called out Stephen’s name, and Stephen moved at a faster pace.

 

“Jesus - fuck, Stephen!” Tony cried out, buckling his hips. “If you don’t stop soon - I’m gonna - gonna-”

 

Stephen released Tony’s cock with a loud pop, and put another finger on Tony’s lips. “You’re not going to come. Not yet. You understand, Tony?”

 

“O-Okay.” Tony stuttered, breathing heavily. Stephen reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a condom and some lube. He squirted a little bit on his fingers and gently inserted one into Tony, who let out a vociferous moan. 

 

“You like that, huh?” 

 

Tony nodded and let out a groan. Stephen smirked and moved his finger in and out a couple times before inserting another finger in. 

 

“Stephen- Jesus!” Tony cried out. “Feels so good.”

 

“You want to take me? All of me?”

 

“Yes! All of you. Please!” Tony pleaded, his voice sounding desperate. 

 

“You want my cock deep inside you?” Stephen teased, kneeling over Tony.

 

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

 

Stephen waved his hand and his own pants disappeared, revealing his erection. He opened the condom and put it on and positioned himself. Tony whimpered and tried to move things along faster, but Stephen held him down and shook his head.

 

“I’m in control.”

 

Tony whimpered and nodded his head. Stephen stared into his eyes as he entered Tony, letting out a gentle moan. It had been awhile since he had sex, and being with Tony was definitely already one of his better experiences. Tony gasped at the pressure and pulled against the restraints, his face flushing a brilliant red. Stephen leaned over and kissed Tony, inserting his tongue in Tony’s mouth as he slowly started moving in and out. He picked up the pace, and soon the room was filled with moans from both people, screams of pleasure and the sound of flesh hitting. 

 

“Stephen-” Tony gasped against Stephen’s lips.

 

“You think I’m still a dick now? Or were you just thinking of mine ramming into you?”

 

“Y-yours ramming into me.”

 

“That’s all you ever think about - you fucking slut.” Stephen growled and sucked a hickey onto Tony’s neck, causing him to let out a groan.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for so long - oh!” Tony moaned, buckling his hips. “Been dreaming about this.”

 

“That’s right. I should always be the only thing on your mind.”

 

“Stephen - I’m going to- I’m-”

 

“That’s not how you’re going to address me.” Stephen scolded, moving at a faster pace.

 

“Ngh - I’m going to - oh, DOCTOR!” Tony cried out, buckling his hips and coming all over his chest. Stephen let out a groan as he started to come, breathing heavily as he pressed his lips to Tony’s. He pulled away and out and removed the condom from his penis, tossing it into the trash. He looked at Tony, who was flushed deeply and breathing heavily, still tied up by his wrists. 

 

Stephen waved his hand and the orange, glowing ropes disappeared and Tony relaxed, still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Jesus - I can’t believe...we just....did that.” Tony stated, exhaling.

 

Stephen collapsed on the bed beside Tony. “It was fantastic, though.”

 

“Oh...definitely.”

 

“From the way you act, most people wouldn’t think you’re actually a submissive bitch, but me? I saw right through that.” Stephen smirked, glancing at Tony, who let out a chuckle.

 

“I’m so glad you did.” Tony admitted, smiling wide. “Because that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow I can beat the record,” Stephen teased. 

 

Tony let out a soft moan. “Don’t make me hard again, I’m too tired.”

 

Stephen moved closer and kissed Tony softly on the lips. Tony smiled and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep for the first time in a good while.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
